1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for transferring files between an image capturing apparatus and an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there exists software for mapping image files shot with a digital still camera (hereinafter, digital camera) and the locations along a path of movement (trajectory) of a user. To acquire a user's trajectory with this software, a GPS (Global Positioning System) logging apparatus is used. The GPS logging apparatus has the function of receiving signals from GPS satellites and recording a history of positioning dates and times and position information (latitude and longitude) as positioning information (hereinafter, GPS logging function). As a result of the user carrying around a GPS logging apparatus, GPS log files are generated as the trajectory of the user.
With Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-171269, image files shot with a digital camera are transferred and captured from the digital camera into a PC, and GPS log files generated by a GPS logging apparatus are transferred and captured from the GPS logging apparatus into the PC.
With the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-171269, image files and GPS log files are separately transferred and captured respectively from the digital camera and the GPS logging apparatus into the PC. However, in the case where two different files are separately captured, the user must often perform complicated operations. Further, in a case where two files differ in attributes, it is also conceivably inefficient to use the same capturing method.